Strike Witches: Warlock?
by allthemosin
Summary: A young infantryman (warlock) has been flung into combat with the 501st Strike Witches. The year is 1946 and humanity has bin pushed out of Karlsland and Orussia after the 2nd battle of Berlin. please comment, I want to know if people like this or hate this.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Strike Witches: WARLOCK!**

 _Note: thoughts are underlined and slanted._

the year is 1946, the neuroi war has escalated, Most of Orussia and Karlsland are now permanent bases of operation for the neuroi. with hives and nests almost the size of Gallia, and hundreds of them. in response the 501st JFW has been reunited to stop the threat, and the witches are back in action.

But where not starting there, where starting in a small makeshift camp just west of of a small town (Wachenheim) in Karlsland. There, 12 Liberion soldiers in three tents are preparing to drive to the nearby town of Mannheim. there they will destroy the bridges crossing the Rhine and keep neuroi walkers from crossing over to Gallia, and to keep the allied ground forces from being over run.

It's midnight, on a late February evening, and it's 28°f outside. In front of two large trucks near the tents, a 19 year old army private is half awake freezing to death. This is private Jack Weaver, on watch duty. Jack was a young southern man who had never had to deal with anything bellow (at the coldest) maybe 30°f, the only thing on Jacks mind is anything to get some warmth. he turns to his BAR leaning against one of the trucks and turns on a flashlight duct taped to the gun.  
"rustle...rustle"  
Jack quickly lifted his rifle and violently swings about to find where the sound was coming from. he turns to see his comrade in arms corporal Robert Conners.

"DAMN... don't just swing a loaded gun at me, kid!"  
"Oh... Sorry Robert I lost track of time" looking down at his wrist watch.  
"yah, yah... anyway get some shut eye, sarge says your on point tomorrow"

 _Oh shit not again_ , last time he was on point, Jack's head was almost taken of from a beam ruffly the size of a tire. Well, as Jack walks back to the tent he sees something he never wanted to see. Snow, coming down flakes the size of a dimes. at almost the same time several m18 hellcats come rolling down the nearby street, one slows, and without waiting for the tank destroyer to stop, a colonel jumps of and runs up to Jack.

"You!, Private!"  
"Yes sir!" he exclaimed as he scrambled to attention while half awake.  
"At ease Private, where is you commanding officer."  
"he's in the first tent, sir. follow me"

Jack led the colonel to his tent to talk to sergeant Bobby Hudson. When they get to the tent Jack made it to his cot, while the colonel proceeded to talk to Sargent Hudson. when he got to his cot, Jack saw a package ruffly the size of an ammunitions box sitting on it. He unravels the paper raped package and finds a note along with a white silk scarf. the note, is from his mother and reads as fallows.

Dear: Jack

Your dad found this in his old trunk, thank god the moths didn't get to it. I decided to send it to you, since you've been transferred to Karlsland. it's your fathers old silk flying scarf, hope it gets to you before Christmas. Stay safe and send us a letter the first chance you get, your father wants to know of anything noteworthy.

We wish you luck your mother and father

Jack looks over the slightly dirty scarf and ties it around his neck and then loosely wraps it around his face. Then...

"Ok men Change of plans, you all meet me outside, get your gear."  
 _Well what the hell could be going on now!_ Jack thought.

Slogging out of the tent, Jack looks around as the rest of the squads as Hudson and the colonel stand in front of the group.

"Ok men we are heading out tonight, colonel Hill and his tanks are going to provide support while demolish the bridge at Mannheim." There was a collective groan at the hearing of this news.  
"Ok, Well for all you ass-hats who are too tired to take a short drive to a bridge, the tank boys have made some coffee. So stop belly aching and get a move on!"

With a buzz of caffeine in his system, Jack proceeds to the second truck in the group and climes in. shortly after the truck rolls away and gets in formation with the rest of the convoy. While the convoy moved on to the bridge at Mannheim, Jack looks out of the back of the truck. he thinks of the secret he has kept for a long time. The secret [if you couldn't tell from the title] is his magic, his power? invisibility. he's kept it a secret for a long time, but that is about to change.

 **End Of Prologue**

 **Note:This is the first story I've put on this site, so sorry about the quality.**


	2. Chapter 2 - We went a bridge too far

**Strike Witches: Warlock? - Chapter 2 - We went a bridge too far**

Town of Mannheim, 12:56 am

The snow is thickening over the Rhine, and it's cold. This is the bridge at Mannheim, and is going to be gone in a couple of minutes. Jack is standing on the far end of the bridge looking into the rubble that was Mannheim, Karlsland. Jack swings his rifle towards the ruins, the flashlight peering into the darkness looking through the broken and crumbled buildings. Behind him, ruffly 500ft away 2 demolition squads are unloading the high explosives and wires. They carefully placed each charge down near the support beams and where wiring it all up, they still needed ten minutes to finish. It was cold, Jack couldn't stand it, he needed anything to stave his mind from the temperature, so he looked for his cigarettes. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and looked in his jacket pocket and pulls out a tiny ration pack of lucky strikes. His numb hands start to open the small pack, and pulls out a cigarette. He pulls the scarf around his face down and places the cigarette in his mouth. He pulls out a matchbook, strikes it, and lights his cigarette.

* * *

Four minutes go by while Jack smokes his cigarette, it only barely staves of the cold, but it helps."Hey Jackie boy" Jack turns around as Robert walks up to him. As he gets closer Robert notices Jack smoking the cigarette.

"Hey Jack got another cigarette."  
"Uh sure" as Jack reaches back in his coat pocket for another cigarette, and gives it to Robert.  
"Thanks kid... uh lighter"  
"Oh yeah" he says pulling out another match, and then lights the cigarette. Robert takes a drag and blows out some smoke as he looks down at Jack.  
"so how you holding up" Robert said looking down at Jack, who at this point looked more like a zombie then he did a soldier.  
"Uh sure, I'm just... tired... wish we where still stationed in Romanga, at least there it was warm."  
"Well you didn't joint the army to sit back and take in the scenery." Robert said while blowing out a puff of smoke.  
"Sure... (Yawn) but it's better then THIS cold ass place!"  
"Yeah, Yeah... If you don't shut up I'll hit you with the butt of my rifle."

Jack only stared at Robert unable to give any real comment, and just shuts up. As he finished his cigarette a humming noise whistled through the buildings in front of them. At first it seems to be coming from directly in front of them. Jack un-shoulders his BAR and points it down range.  
"Shit you see anything" Robert says peering into the rubble with the aid of the flashlight on Jack's rifle.

"No i can't se-" before Jack could even finish, a flying black and red triangle coming in at rooftop level for a strafing run. "GET TO COVER!"

Jack and Robert scramble for cover, Robert bolts to a nearby abandon Volkswagen. Jack however just scrambled left as beams come flying past. At the other end of the bridge, the truck full of explosives gets hit by a stray beam and explodes. The truck sets of a chain reaction and destroys the west end of the bridge.  
"OH SHIT!" Robert frantically screamed. The neuroi starts to swing back around as the m18 hellcats open fire.

"ROBERT! WHERE TO OUT IN THE OPEN, WE HAVE TO GET TO THE BUILDINGS!"  
"OKAY, GIVE ME SOME COVERING FIRE."Jack runs to the opposite side of the Volkswagen and starts firing on the incoming neuroi and provides covering fire.  
"OK, JACK GET OVER HERE" Robert screams raising his m1 garand and begins firing.

Jack spins about and starts sprinting for the cover. But as he spins around, a second neuroi flies in and starts blasting away. Jack sees the incoming neuroi and dives for the deck, flinging off his unstrapped helmet and dropping his rifle. Jack grabs his rifle and runs for the safety of the buildings.

"JACK, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Robert yells loading a new clip into his m1.

Jack is almost at the building, but the first neuroi has come back around and is lining up on him. The humming noise getting louder, the neuroi getting closer, just looking over his shoulder Jack sees the five red hexagons on the nose of the craft start to glow, and he panics. Now Jack dose not generally panic. Most of the times he can see the threat and will avoid it, but now Jack has no other option but to use magic. Jack swiftly spins around as a loud distinctive pop goes off as he starts to glow and two fox ears and a tail pop out. He immediately brings up his shield (at a ruffly 45° angle) as the beam comes flying in. When it hits, it flies up into the air. Jack raises the now glowing Browning Automatic Rifle and unloads the rest of his magazine into the speeding neuroi, the once under powered bullets now easily slicing through the neuroi. Of course all of this happens within the span of seconds 3 and jacks mind has only now caught up to what he just did. But theirs no time to ponder on what the hell he just did, the second neuroi is now trying to take a shot at Jack. So he just repeats the same action, shield, aim, and fire. Now the sky is clear from the neuroi scouts, aaaaaaaaaand...

"Jack!? JACK!? What in the hell was that!?"  
"Ah... shit."  
"I mean the... that... Umm... "  
"(Sigh) you mean the ears and tail."  
"Well no I MEANT that little maneuver you just pulled, but yeah, THAT TOO!"  
"Well we have more to worry about then my magic" Jack said getting up off the ground and turns around looking at the destroyed bridge. Robert only now realizing what happened to the bridge.  
"AAAHHHHHH... DAMN IT! What in the hell are we going to do now!"  
"Uhhh, wait Robert do you have the walkie talkie?"  
"Oh shit, yeah!" Robert said, pulling a SCR-536 radio out of his pack.  
"(Click), Sarge... Sarge can you hear me? over"  
"(Click), Conners? the hell was that shit? we could see that shit from Here! over!"  
"(Click), Yeah, Jack pulled some magical wizard Bullshi-"  
"Warlock" Jack intruded.  
"Don't interrupt, anyway yeah Jack has magic and where stranded on the other side of the river, over."  
"(Click), Okay give me a minute, over."

Two minutes later...

"(Click), Conners? Are you there? over."  
"(Click), Yeah, over."  
"(Click), Okay, The tank boys say there is a Karlsland convoy heading out of worms, and it's the closest bridge to our your position. It is currently being used to evacuate military assets and should continue till tomorrow morning, so get your asses in gear and start marching! over."  
"(Click), Wait how far away is worms, Over!"  
"(Click), ruffly 14 miles, over."  
"OH GOD DAMN IT!"  
"What?! whats wrong."  
"The closest bridge is 14 miles away in worms"  
"Ohhh... shit, well." Jack then looked back at towards the ruined bridge and sighed.  
"(Click), Conners, do you acknowledge, over."  
"(Click), yes sir, where getting on it, over."  
"(Click), Good we're falling back to get the wounded out of here, so you will be on your own, over and out"

Robert proceeds to turn off the Walkie talkie and shove it back into his pack, and both Jack and Robert start to walk north in the direction of Worms. But before they could even go 100ft Robert got back to the questioning

"SOoooo... Jack, Magic!?"  
"Oh... yeah... That."  
"How log have you had this!?"  
"Well... since I was 11."  
"And You Have Never, Used It BEFORE! and why hide it"  
"I have reasons!"  
"Like what Jack!?"  
"Well, remember the Salem 'wizard' trails."  
"I thought those were just- ... ... ... Oh... oh..."  
"Yeah that's why"  
"Okay, other then that, why have I not heard of any other warlocks?"  
"Well, the first warlock was sort of... sacrificed to the goddess Venus by a witch and it left us with bad blood. And at the time, The witches thought this would make them look bad and just never let anyone write it down, and anyone that knew about was shut up. Then when The Roman Empire fell the memory just faded away."  
"Huh" Robert says in engagement.  
"So, yeah I have my reasons."  
"Wait... so what is your power Jack?"  
"Invisibility, total invisibility to anything, I mean look" Jack said pointing at the fox ears on his head.  
"Huh, so THAT'S how you got all the extra Shit."  
"Yeah, yeah... I get it, I'm just hoping all this doesn't get any farther then the Sarge."  
"Well if your scared of being burned, or crucified or whatever, you have magic, so the army probably wont through you to the mob. I mean magic is valuable to the war effort."  
"Yeah, I guess so, But it's-"  
"Wait, look!" Robert said pointing at a rather intact building with a sign on it saying Kfz shop.  
"What?"  
"It's an auto shop!"  
"How do you know that"  
"Jack, look at it, first it has a garage door, second it says auto shop in Karls."  
"Oh... wait you can speak Karls?"  
"Yes... Yes I can, now come on!"

They both run over to the auto shop and stopped in front of the rusty old garage door. Robert looks down at the small handle, he kneels down and pulls up on it. He proceeds to yanks as hard as he can, and only makes a fool of himself. He turns to Jack and signals Jack to help him. Jack proceeds to help Robert pull up the locked and rusty garage door with a loud pop followed by a load squeaking and rattling. Jack pionts the flashlight on his gun into the garage. In the garage, was a vehicle with a tarp on it, Robert walks up to it and pulls off the tarp. Under the tarp is a black zündapp ks 750.

"Well... Robert... can you drive a motorcycle?"  
"I can ride a bike."  
"I guess this is just a really fast bike, right?"  
"Yeah, no shit Jack."  
Jack just shuts up.

Now they have a motorcycle, with the key just across the room. Robert walks over, grabs the key and and starts the motorcycle. Robert jumps on, and Jack gets on the back and grabs the gripping ring. They roll back out of the garage and proceed down the road north to Worms.

 **Note from AllTheMosin: Hello, sorry this took so long to get out, I've been distracted and mostly just unfocused. So yeah, the third chapter should be here soon... I promise... really. It's probable going to be short though, i wanted to get something out and this seemed like a good stopping point.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - I have made a huge mistake

**Strike** **Witches Warlock? - Chapter 3 - "I Have Made A Huge Mistake" Pt1**

1:09 AM, Just outside the town of Worms

Jack and Robert are only a mile from Worms, the wind is biting their skin and the snow fall is thickening. Jack had forgotten about the cold, it was still rather cold, but Jack was unfazed, his magic was helping with cold weather. Either way his mind is more focused on his fuck up, the exposing of his magic. _Shit, how did I mess up so easily, how! I've kept this a secret for so long. Even when I we where pushing into Berlin I never used my magic. (internal sigh) whats going to happen now._ Jack continues to ponder on his last thought. _Okay, like Robert said, all I have to do is contact the brass and tell them about it, then it should be fine... I hope. And if i don't, well... I'll just have to convince the however finds out, witch or not, to trust that I won't do anything dangerous. Maybe they wont even care._

The rally point is only a mile away now, and the motorcycle is growling as they drive through the ruined outskirts. This little drive however, is about to stop, because just as Jack finishes his thoughts, a neuroi walker come crashing through one of the buildings 2 blocks ahead.

"OH SHIT!" Robert yells trying to turn the motorcycle left onto a different street. But, there going 60mph down an ice and snow covered road... with 2 people on the motorcycle. As he turns they both fall off and skid 20 feet down the road. Jack is mostly okay, he was able to use his magic to take most of the punishment. Robert has a gotten out rather well for a regular man who just fell of a motorcycle, disoriented as fuck, but still conscious. they both hear the walker start to march forward, they had no time to lose. Robert Scrambled left towards the safety of the buildings, Jack put up his shield and pulls the trigger of his rifle.

"Click"  
"FUCK!" the magazine spring is jammed. Jack furiously pounds the bottom of the magazine trying to un-jam it, but to no avail, he pushes the mag release. As this is happening the neuroi fires at Jack. Unprepared the beam hits his shield and knocks Jack backwards, Throwing him off balance.

"JACK! COME ON!". Jack looks over and sees Robert signaling him to get over to the building he is in. Jack stumbles up and makes a beeline to Robert. When he gets to there Robert grabs him by the sleeve and starts yanking him towards the back of the building.

"Come on let's go! Keep running! Keep running!"

They both make it to the other side of the building. Jack then gets an idea. "Robert this way!" Jack says signaling Robert over to a small ditch on the other side of the road. They jump in the ditch and Jack uses his invisibility. And this confuses Robert, who has no idea whats going on.

"W-hat The-" but before he cold finish Jack covers his mouth and lets out an audible "Shhhhhhh" before the neuroi comes crashing over the building they just exited. They both hold there breath as to not let the condensation give away their position. The large walker goes forward and stops on top of them, searching.

"(Click), Conners, respond! over!"

 _ **"**_ _OH SHIT"_ , The neuroi screeches furiously looks around for the noise from the walkie-talkie. "Oh, FUCK IT!" Jack grabs a mag from his pouch and slams it into his BAR, and while still invisible, unloads it directly into the under side of the neuroi. he hits the core on his 11th shot and chunks of the neutralized neuroi fall around them, Jack breaths a sigh of relief. Robert recovering from almost shiting himself, replies to the call.

"(Click), Y-Yes (Gasp) sir, Over."  
"(Click), Conners, I've got orders for you. The Krauts Got word of your little fiasco and are asking if they can barrow you for a little mission, whats your current position. Over."  
"(Click), I don't know? I think were a mile to the objective. Over"  
"(Click), Good your being sent east a mile or so, You'll need to go assist two witches who are as of now pinned down, you need to un-pin them and get back to the Bridge. Over."  
"(Click), yes sir, good as done sir. Over."  
"(Click), Good, we'll met you in worms, Good luck. Over and out."

While Robert Was Talking with Sargent Hudson, Jack Had gone Back and gotten the mostly intact motorcycle.

"Ok, Jack change of plans we are going east to pick up some witches."  
"WHAT?!"  
"OK look, I know you have your little phobia of witches, but in the current circumstances there probably going to play nice so you have nothing to worry about."  
"(sigh) OK,Ok,ok, hand me your helmet."  
"What?"  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"OK, fine."

Robert unbuckles his helmet and hands it to Jack. Jack puts on the helmet to cover the fox ears, and shoves his tale into the seat of his pants and un-tucks the back of his shirt. Robert and Jack get on the motorcycle and double time it to there objective. Two minutes go by, Jack and Robert are nearing the truck. Two block away from the objective they both stop and dismount from the motorcycle and rounding a corner, both are now invisible again and have sight on the truck. surrounding the truck are at least ten neuroi walkers all firing at two witches. Nearby is a disabled tiger tank directly to there right, and two other destroyed trucks. The two witches are engaging the neuroi down the road, with 6 of them towards the far end of the road and 4 only 100 feet away.

"Well Shit, Jack got any ideas?"  
"UUuummm."  
"Wait the tank, if it's the gun still works we could kill the neuroi."  
"What about the close ones?"  
"What about them?"  
"I dont want to get in a close up fight in a knocked out tank"  
"Yay, Ok got any ideas?"  
"HHmmm, Do you have any explosives?"  
Robert digs around in his pack.  
"Yay, I've got one grenade."

Jack grabs the grenade and clips it to his belt. They move forward slowly towards the disabled tiger trying not to get hit by stray fire. They get to the back of the tiger, Jack and Robert clime on to the tank and crouch behind the turret. Jack unhooks the grenade in his right hand and charges them with magic. With the grenade now dimly glowing Jack disengages his invisibility and chucks the grenade over the turret and between two of the neuroi walkers. The grenade goes of with a massive explosion completely destroying the two neuroi and heavily damaging another. Jack pops out from behind the turret and fires at the undamaged neuroi while Robert shots the exposed core of the third neuroi. Within the span of three seconds, four of the neuroi are down. The two clime into the tank, Jack crawls over the shell deflector and into the loaders seat, and Robert drops right into the gunners seat.

"Jesus it's dark as hell in here..." Jack said grabbing his rifle and turns on his flashlight.

They both quickly look over the interior of the turret to check for damage. The turret is fine, they both now focus on loading the gun. Jack looks down and to the right, drops his gun on to the floor, and looks between the turret and the hull. Reaching into the hull, Jack grabs an armor piercing shell., and loads it into the breech.

"Ready to fire!"  
Robert starts adjusting his aim  
"Ok, FIRING!"

The gun fires, the shell lands just short of one of the walkers.

"Shit it's a miss."

Jack reloads the gun, Robert fires... it missed again.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Jack reloads the gun, Robert fires... it missed... AGAIN. _"This is getting tedious"_ , Jack reaches down for and grabs a shell from a forward ammo rack and loads hi-explosive into the gun.

"Robert Wait, for my signal to fire"  
"What?"  
"Wait... For... My... Signal!"  
"Fine, I got it... no need to be a Jack ass."

Jack places his hand on the top of the gun and pumps some magic into it.

"Ok, Fire on 3."

Robert nods his head

"1."  
"2."  
"3."  
"FIRE!"

Robert fires the shell flies forward and... it misses... again.

"WELL SHIT!"  
"ROBERT!"  
"Look you try and use this gun sight"  
"Jesus, UUugh... Ok reloading."

Jack Repeats the same process one more time.

"Ok, 1."  
"2."  
"3."  
"FIRE!"

This time the shell flies strait and true, and completely knocksout 2 of the neuroi in one shot. And while all of the horrible shooting was going down, the two witches where able to take down the other 3 neuroi, One left. Jack loads one more shell, and Robert (who has final figured out how to correctly use the gun sight) takes aim, and fires one last shell. The shell misses, but it's hi-explosive with an extra magic Umph, so the neuroi just two stop to take a rest, until Robert, speaks up.

"Ok, It's time to play nice because we're going to say hello to the nice ladies."  
"(sigh) Please don't berate me Robert."

Robert climes out of the tank while Jack reaches down grabs his rifle and fallows him out. They walk over to the truck to get the status on the witches. They finally get a look at how they just ran all the way over here for were two Luftwaffe aces, Erika Hartmann and Gertrude Barkhorn. Now when they got to the truck, Barkhorn was standing at the back of the truck while Hartmann was sleeping in the back of the truck. On seeing the two, Barkhorn drew here mg-42 to bare and Jack and Robert.

"Jesus Where Friendlies Hold your fire!" Robert yelled

Barkhorn lowers the . ?docid=4852851242 and starts asking questions.

"Who are you two?"  
"We're your relief ma'ma."  
"They Only Sent Two Of You?!"  
"We were the closest to your position ma'ma." Which was a lie, mostly because he hasn't actually told Jack why the Karsland army sent them there here to keep him from flipping his shit. And... you know... shes a witch.  
"Well fine... What are your orders?"  
"We Were going to help un-pin you two and get back to the bridge at worms."  
"Well thanks but we had it under control."  
Robert replies snarkily "Yay , Sure."  
Barkhorn just squints at the two "Get in the Truck Soldier"

Robert ignores the witches obvious annoyance at him and climes in the back of the truck, and helps Jack also get in the truck. Thirty second later the truck starts and Rolls away. Robert reports back to sarge there status. And only a few minutes later starts up another conversation.

"So, how you holing up Jack?"  
"Good, for being stuck with two witches." he said rather tiredly  
"Well good... you got any cigs left?  
"(sigh) Your buying me a new pack, you know that right?"  
"Yay, yay, yay, yay."

Jack just sighs again and looks through his pack for his cigarettes. after a second of searching he pulls out a lucky strike, lights it, take a quick drag and hands it to Robert.

"Thanks" he says looking at jack  
"You Know... you look really stupid."  
"What?"  
Robert takes a drag of the cigarette and continues " Well let me rephrase that, the un-tucked shirt under your jacket, the helmet that's not on quite right and the scarf, you look a little ridiculous."  
"I say again, What?"  
"OH, nothing... i was just.. thinking out loud"  
"Uh, ok?"  
Robert takes another drag of his cigarette  
"Actually, on the subject of my helmet... can i have it back now?"

Jack responds with a whisper.

"I cant, I've still got my magic up."  
"So turn it of." Robert responds whispering back  
"Well if you haven't noticed it makes a rather loud and distinct sound."  
"(Sigh) Of course it dose."  
"Just wait till we get back to sarge, when we're away from these witches I can turn of my magic."  
"OK fine, at least that sounds like a pl-"

"DUD-DUH,DUD-DUH" they run over a section of badly damaged road.

"Jesus... Motherfucking potholes!" Jack blurted out.  
"Ah shit!"  
"What?"  
"I lost my damn cig!"  
"...(Sigh)"

Robert is about to continue his complaining Before a third party joins the conversation.

"(Yawn)...Hey who are you to?" Asked Hartmann tiredly peaking over one of the striker stands, having been woken up from her little sleep by the pot hole.  
"Wait You where the two in the tank, Right?"  
Jack responded "Yes ma'ma."  
"Yes, that as some top aiming you have there, which ever one of you it was." she said followed by a short giggle.

Robert doesn't respond to the comment.

"So, who Are you two really."  
"Oh, I'm Robert, and this is Jack."  
"Erika Hartmann, nice to meet you two, so why where you here?"  
"We were told you to need help getting out of a sticky situation, and that we were the closest to your position"  
"Isn't it a little too north for two Liberion solders to be wandering around"  
"We were jumped by neuroi down in Mannhiem, They stranded us on the other side of the river so we just marched north."

Robert continued chatting with Hartmann for a while. Meanwhile Jack decided to step away mentally from the conversation for a bit to look out of the back of the truck. they've crossed the bridge there safe in friendly territory, jack is in the home stretch, all he has to do is stay hidden for a minute or so more and he can jest stop and figure out how to fix it. Barkhorn pulls the truck over and gets out to cheack the striker units. jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, we have to get back to our unit" Robert says climbing down from the truck.  
"Yay, Thanks for the assist back there"  
"Any time."

Jack slowly climes down from the truck. While he is, Hartmann sees the large puffy bulge of jacks tail on the seat of his paints and for whatever reason, thinking out load says...

"Hey Whats with your pants?"

Jack immediately freezes, and is now almost shiting himself, so he quickly turns around. He pats his ass and shrugs, starts to take a step back and... well his luck has run out, he puts all his body weight on to a sheet of ice. He quickly loses balance and falls over and land the unfastened helmet being thrown from his head. both the witches get out of the truck to help him, only to see jack with fox ears on the top of his head. The two witches were both very shocked, Hartmann just backed up and staired at Jack, and Barkhorn had un-holstered her sidearm. Robert was effective unable to help Jack, for fear of if he tried, he would a face full of lead from Barkhorn. And jack... he was in some serious pain and more or less pinned. Jack, at that point, had only on thing he could say as a witch was seemingly only seconds from putting a bullet in his head... "I have made a huge mistake."

 **Note From AllTheMosin: Hey, Yay that wasn't soon at all... sorry about that. I had Re-Written the chapter while i as making this... so yay... crap. I should be able to get part 2 done soon... but I make no promises. I'm also a little sorry for posting this in two parts but I'm extremely impatient. So pretty much all that to say I'm about as reliable as a first generation guided missile.**


End file.
